Several studies have shown that many medical and other health professionals are misinformed and harbor misconceptions about the nature and clinical features of sickle cell disease, which may adversely affect the quality of care provided for sickle cell patients. Although the need for training of these professionals has been demonstrated, no uniform training and development model currently exists. The primary aim of the proposed study therefore, is to develop and evaluate the efficacy of a "peer" educational intervention program for medical personnel providing care for patients with sickle cell anemia. The study will consist of six phases: 1. training and development needs assessment, 2. identification of critical knowledges and practices, 3. design of curricula modules, 4. formative and summative evaluation of the intervention program-training of peer educators who, in turn, train their peers, 5. transferability of the training and development model, and 6. assessment of the patient's satisfaction with the quality of care provided. It is hoped that this training and development model will effectively meet the training and development needs of medical personnel in the area of sickle cell disease and, thereby, serve as a continuing education resource to ensure quality of care for patients with sickle cell anemia.